Una palabra de cuatro letras
by JusticeWillPrevail-L
Summary: A veces es sólo cuestión de dejar el orgullo a un lado para no perder lo más valioso que pueda tenerse: la palabra de cuatro letras. Aomine supo que había llegado el momento cuando su mente ya no lo dejaba en paz, y decidió remendar todo lo que había roto. AoKise, fluff, clasificación T.


Mi primer obra en Fan Fiction :D Por favor, sean buenitos *hace puchero*

Quiero agradecer a una persona genial: 19'Mika-chan'91, por haber sido mi Beta, y haberme ayudado a darle un final, porque no me animé al lemon Dx (Mátenme). ¡Muchísimas gracias, otra vez, Mika! :3

Si alguien tiene fics de KnB, ¡estaré encantada de leerlos! (Sean yaoi o no n.n).

Disclaimer: *Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece (por desgracia), ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

*Los créditos de la imagen de portada van a su respectivo/a creador/a. (Lo siento, no sé quién será ._.' Pero gracias por la hermosa imagen)

* * *

¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado?: ¿estoy realmente feliz con mi vida? ¿Es suficiente todo lo que he ganado?  
Había llegado un momento en la suya en que no hacía más que preguntárselo todo el tiempo ¿Le traía felicidad, realmente, ganar cada partido sin esfuerzo, él sólo? ¿Lo hacía feliz estar solo? ¿Evitar a las personas e ir a dormir, o leer revistas en algún lugar sin la compañía de ningún ser humano que lo haga sentirse vivo? ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se habían tornado así? Pero había alguien... sí.

Alguien que le hacía sentir algo bastante parecido. Le hacía sentir muchas cosas. Cada vez que lo veía, le sonreía, lo tocaba. Que yacían acostados uno al lado del otro. Cuando se juraban sentimientos sin palabras. También apreciaba cosas estúpidas y simples, como la forma en que brillaba su cabellera dorada con los rayos del sol. O sus ojos como oro, centelleando al verlo a él. La manera en que se asombraba cuando lo veía jugar. Que lo admiraba, y respetaba. Atesoraba los momentos en que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, en vez de su apellido, seguido por el típico "-cchi" (cosa que había comenzado a hacer muy recientemente, y sólo cuando estaban solos). "Daicchi".

Y a veces lo volvía loco con todas sus estupideces, sí; pero aún así lo necesitaba. Y era irreemplazable - no había nadie como él. Siempre lo incitaba a que le cuente como se sentía, y lo escuchaba. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que lo quería, hasta ese día en el que lo derrotó. Siempre lo derrotaba, Kise mismo lo había admitido, que cada vez que jugaban un "uno contra uno" lo vencía en los entrenamientos de Teiko.

Pero esa vez fue diferente - como se esforzó por dos cuartos enteros por imitar su forma de jugar; la determinación en sus ojos; el sudor que le escurría por todo el cuerpo... y la caída que tuvo al tratar de bloquear su último lanzamiento. Hasta le había dolido quitarle el balón. Destruir su esfuerzo de esa manera... Aunque el punto culminante fue cuando su capitán de equipo, su "senpai", le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él lo hubiera hecho, pero... la situación lo superaba. A veces, solamente no podía con su genio.

Ese día se fue muy rápido de allí, sin decirle nada, porque sabía que sería aún peor – dios, ¡lo había derrotado totalmente! – y no quería herirlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sí, Aomine Daiki tenía corazón. Y ese día, después de no haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo, el más fuerte de la generación de los milagros lloró. No fue un llanto ruidoso y desesperado; sino un par de lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento. Allí fue donde se dio cuenta que no podía haber herido a una persona tan importante para él. Debía enterrar su orgullo, y rogar porque lo perdonara. En realidad, ¿que tenía que perdonarle? Habían jugado con sus respectivos equipos, y el suyo había ganado - eso era todo. En cambio, debía perdonarlo por lo que se había convertido.

Cuando hubo reunido todo el valor suficiente, y dejado pasar la cantidad de tiempo adecuada, le pidió que se reunieran. El rubio no entendió el propósito, pero igualmente accedió - era algo inusual en Aomine actuar así. Apenas lo vio él... lo abrazó. No pensó - solamente lo hizo, como un reflejo involuntario. El otro, debajo de sus brazos, se estremeció de sorpresa, pero no se apartó.

"Ryota, yo..."

'¿¡Ryota!?' El rubio se alarmó ante el repentino uso de su nombre de pila. Realmente el moreno no estaba en sus cabales; pero aun así no lo interrumpió, quería escuchar qué tenía para decir. Sintió que los fuertes brazos de su ex-compañero lo apretaban más.

"L-lo siento... p-perdoname" Los ojos de Kise se agrandaron y sus cejas se elevaron; no entendía.

"La cagué, yo... no debí… " ¿Lo que interrumpió el discurso era un llanto? Debía haberle parecido, él no demostraría eso; en realidad, no creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo. "Lo siento, yo... la cagué"

"Aomine...cchi..." su voz sonó confusa, no sabía qué decirle. Algo en eso era tan puro.

"Y, realmente me la hiciste difícil," una risita auténtica y avergonzada estaba admitiéndole que había sido un rival para él, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, conmovido, y hasta lágrimas amenazaron con salir en su propio rostro "en verdad estaba hasta los– …"

"Aominecchi" ésta vez su voz sonó más firme, pero se quebró al final, y lo apretó de la misma manera que el otro lo hacía, para sentir después tibias gotas caer por sus mejillas, como estaba previsto.

Permanecieron sosteniéndose el uno al otro por unos minutos, hasta que, en otro impulso desesperado, el moreno se separó, y envió sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, y entrelazó sus dedos entre su suave cabello dorado, dónde lo atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Cada centímetro, cada milímetro, cada vez los separaban menos, y la distancia que los mantenía separados se desvanecía de a poco para juntar sus temblorosos y suaves labios en un magnífico beso como cierre de la disculpa.

Una sensación de calor los invadió a los dos, casi al mismo tiempo. El rubio deslizó sus manos por la espalda del moreno, y entrelazó los brazos detrás del cuello del otro; mientras éste entrelazaba los suyos en la cintura del primero, estrechándose aún más. Separaron sus labios unos segundos para tomar aire y se miraron pasionalmente. Volvieron a unirse, pero ésta vez más enérgicamente. Kise sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el labio inferior que le hizo abrir la boca en reflejo. El moreno lo había mordido para poder meterse dentro y profundizar el beso, por lo que también tomó al otro por los cabellos dorados de la nuca y lo forzó a inclinar su cabeza hacia delante. Sumidos en un beso, ahora totalmente pasional, se dejaron llevar por la increíble sensación que les provocaba.

"Éste es el momento", pensó Aomine, tratando de contenerse por unos segundos, y tratar de ir despacio. Algo le dijo que al rubio también se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero ninguno iba a decirlo en voz alta. Era algo sabido - ninguno de los dos era virgen. Varias chicas ya habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía. Pero era _su _primera vez. De ellos dos, como 'pareja'. Bueno, no lo eran técnicamente, pero lo serían. Claro que se morían por ello. Y a nadie le importaba un carajo si eran los dos hombres, o lo que sea – esos sentimientos eran más fuertes que cualquiera de las cosas que ellos conocían. Las manos del as de la generación de los milagros bajaron por el cuerpo del imitador, y se escabulleron dentro de su camisa, trazando el recorrido de la columna vertebral en su espalda. Estaba tibio.

'Sus manos están frías', fue lo que pensó el rubio. Quién se estremeció por la sensación, y lanzó un pequeño quejido, casi inaudible. Pero Aomine lo escuchó, y sí que lo encendió. Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, y movió sus manos, ahora rodeando los costados del cuerpo del otro, llegando a su estómago. Ahora fue él quien se sorprendió un poco - los abdominales de Kise eran tan... delicados. Pero aun así no es lo que te imaginas debajo de los caros trajes y ropas que usa cuando modela. Debajo de su delicadeza se encuentra alguien realmente fuerte, en realidad.

Acarició así - con delicadeza - haciendo que la respiración se le entrecortara. Era un poco molesto sentir la textura de la tela, así que optó por quitarle la camisa, cosa que hizo con más delicadeza. Kise tragó saliva, y pensó que él también debería tomar cartas en el asunto - por más que quisiera a Aominecchi, no iba a dejarlo hacer esto él sólo. Se aferró del frente de su camiseta, donde debajo se encontraban sus pectorales, y vaciló por un momento, recuperando un poco de aire. Apretó un poco más, hasta que tenía un manojo de tela en cada puño. Miró detenidamente a su compañero, y se dirigió a su cuello, para depositarle unos cuidadosos besos en él, mientras removía la camiseta, tan delicadamente como le fue removida a él.

Se separó otros segundos, y observó, ahora, los abdominales del moreno, lo que provocó la misma reacción de abrir los ojos. Los acarició, lentamente. Tanto, que el otro no pudo con las cosquillas, y lanzó una risita.

"¡Ey!" El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y levantó su cabeza, dejando de tocarlo.

"Ya". El moreno decidió cambiar los roles, y colocó las manos entre el mar dorado de los cabellos de Kise, como tanto le gustaba hacer, y comenzó a besarlo. Bajó las manos, trazando el contorno de todo su cuerpo con las palmas, y llegó al borde de los jeans. Allí se acercó al botón, y lo desprendió, y se dirigía al cierre, cuando escuchó al rubio dar un respingo.

"Está bien," lo consoló "estoy igual de... asustado."

Si el día no había sido lo suficientemente raro, eso lo confirmaba. Aomine Daiki admitía, por una vez en su vida, estar asustado. Quién lo diría. Pero, eso fue lo que le dio seguridad para dejarlo seguir, y llevó sus manos posicionando las del moreno en el cierre de su propio jean. Y bajó el del moreno lentamente, quien lo observaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Kise levantó la mirada y el otro giró el rostro, avergonzado, lo que hizo que lanzara una risita. 'Realmente está tan nervioso como yo'.

Entonces se incorporó, acercándose, y lo besó, sin saber que eso desencadenaría que el otro lo tomara de los brazos y lo embistiera brutalmente sin dejar de besarlo, colapsando en la cama, unos pasos detrás. Era como de repente haber encendido una poderosa y envolvente llama.

"¡Ah!" Los resortes de la cama rebotaron debajo de la espalda del rubio "¡Aominecchi, pudiste haberme roto todos los huesos!" Le reprochó adolorido, separando sus labios, permitiendo a ambos respirar.

"Lo siento, pero… no debiste provocarme..." le contestó el otro, proporcionándole ahora él una sonrisa tan provocativa, que obligó al de ojos canela aferrarse a él y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas en venganza. El moreno llevó sus manos hacia los pantalones del otro, y se los removió tan cuidadosa y rápidamente que el otro no se dio cuenta.

Tampoco pudo hacer un amago de sorpresa por que cuando quiso procesarlo en su mente y reaccionar, el moreno ya estaba atacando su cuerpo de una forma tan sensual y apasionada, que provocó en él la pérdida de cualquier sentido de la realidad. La noche era larga, muy _placenteramente_ larga para ambos y sabía perfectamente que aquel acto duraría hasta los dorados rayos del amanecer, o quién sabe si no más...

No les importaba realmente el día de mañana, con tal de amanecer uno al lado del otro. Sólo ese momento y estar juntos como nunca antes. Después de tantas vueltas que habían dado, finalmente podían poner un nombre a todo aquello: una palabra de cuatro letras que puede sonar cursi, pero... que más dá, es la verdad y es lo único que importa. Nunca pensaron que lo encontrarían, simplemente... llegó.

El amor.


End file.
